Stranger
by KenBaekhyun56
Summary: (CH 5 UP!) Baekhyun hamil anak Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol ingin membunuh anak itu. Kai mencintai Baekhyun, Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, Chanyeol mencintai Kyungsoo. Luhan kakak Baekhyun, dia tak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyakiti Baekhyun. "Aku akan membunuhnya bila perlu" - Luhan. EXO Fanfiction. Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai saya muncul lagi dengan ff baru, ini baru perkenalan sih. Untuk ff saya yang satunya, saya minta maaf tapi otak saya buntu buat mikir ff itu. Kalau ada yang minat, chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang. Happy Reading.**

* * *

Baekhyun mengelus perut buncitnya seraya membayangkan betapa lucu anak pertamanya nanti. Ia juga membayangkan Chanyeol ada di sampingnya, namun semuanya hanya mimpi bagi Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol beberapa kali mencoba untuk mengugurkan kandungannya. Seberapa bencinya Chanyeol pada dirinya atau apalah itu, Baekhyun tak akan pernah membiarkan namja itu membunuh bayi ini. Tidak akan pernah. Tak lama kamar Baekhyun terbuka, dan Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kakaknya masuk seraya membawa susu stroberi kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, aku sudah bilang padamu jangan lupa minum susu dan kau tak mendengarnya lagi! Sekarang habiskan di depanku" omelnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, kasih sayang Luhan sudah cukup. Walau Baekhyun akui kalau ia mencintai namja brengsek (menurut Luhan) itu.

"Baiklah, dan jangan mengomel. Aku ingin memukulmu, itu kata naui aegya" Luhan berdecak malas.

"Alasan!" Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Baik, Baik, aku akan menghabiskannya rusa" Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dalam hati Luhan, ia ingin sekali balas dendam kepada namja brengsek itu. Namun, dongsaeng kesayangannya selalu menghalangi dirinya dengan alasan anak dalam kandungan Baekhyun. Luhan tak habis pikir, apa yang kurang dari Baekhyun? Bahkan semua orang menyukai Baekhyun.

"Ini sudah" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada anak-anaknya yang kental.

"Istirahatlah, aku ingin ke kantor dulu. Jangan kemana-mana, aku takut _si brengsek_ itu kembali membahayakanmu" ucap Luhan seraya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Aku mengerti, hati-hati" Luhan mengangguk lalu menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun rapat-rapat.

* * *

Baekhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar panjang, dan ia raih ponselnya dari nakas. Tangan Baekhyun bergetar saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, dan akhirnya ia mematikan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya di ketuk keras, Baekhyun yakin itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali menyalakan ponselnya, ia butuh seseorang. Kai. Ya, Baekhyun membutuhkannya. Sahabatnya.

"Kai, jebal angkat! Jebal!" gumam Baekhyun panik. Baekhyun yakin sebentar lagi, Chanyeol akan mendobraknya.

"_Yeoboseyo, Baek. Ada apa_?"

"Kai, tolong hiks.. Chanyeol ada di depan rumahku"

"_MWO?_ _Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang kunci pintu kamarmu dengan semuanya. Mengerti?_"

"Ne Kai, Palli" sambungan terputus. Dengan tergesa Baekhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu bersembunyi di lemari yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi.

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN, DIMANA KAU? KALI INI AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH ANAK SIALAN ITU. KELUAR KAU!" Baekhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Chanyeol.

"GARA-GARA KAU, KYUNGSOO MARAH DENGANKU. KELUAR BRENGSEK!" Lalu tiba-tiba ada suara orang berkelahi.

"BRENGSEK, KAU KIM JONGIN. UNTUK APA KAU MENOLONGNYA HA? DIA MENGHANURKAN HIDUPKU" Kai tertawa.

"Apa? Kau yang menghancurkan hidupnya, dia tidak bisa menempuh impiannya karena tindakan bodohmu. Kau tak berpikir?"

"APA? TINDAKAN BODOHKU? KAU GILA, JELAS-JELAS DIA YANG MELAKUKANNYA HINGGA KYUNGSOO MENOLAKKU" Kai mendecih.

"Kau benar-benar tidak waras, Park Chanyeol. Keluar kau! Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu"

"Baik, aku keluar. HEI BAEKHYUN SIALAN, URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI" Kai menghela napas, untung belum terlambat.

* * *

Kai mengusap surai Baekhyun lembut, ini selalu ia lakukan kalau Chanyeol datang ke rumah Baekhyun. Lihatlah, betapa damainya wajah itu yang telah tertidur. Luhan menatap pintu rumahnya kembali rusak, tak perlu Luhan bertanya ia tahu siapa pelakunya. Saat Luhan akan masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, ia melihat Kai ada disana. Jadi Luhan mengurungkan niatnya. Luhan berpikir, kenapa bukan Kai yang di cintai adiknya? Kenapa harus Chanyeol? Kenapa adiknya harus menderita seperti ini? Luhan mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Chen, aku punya tugas penting untukmu sayang"

"_Hmm.. sepertinya menarik. Katakan sayang, aku akan melakukannya. Dan ku jamin tugas itu selesai tanpa bekas_" Luhan menyeringai, inilah bagian menariknya.

**TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomawo yang sudah review di chapter pertama, aku benar-benar terkejut. Ini lanjutannya, semoga sesuai harapan. Maaf atas segala kekurangannya.**

* * *

Kai tak pernah melepaskan padangannya dari wajah imut Baekhyun yang sedang melahap es krim strawberry kesukaannya itu, Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan menaruh cup esnya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Kai" Kai terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Geumanhae, kau merusak tatanan rambutku" Baekhyun mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mian.. Sudah sangat sore, kajja kita pulang tapi aku harus ke rumah sepupuku"

"Sepupu? Kau punya saudara?" Kai mendengus.

"Kau kira aku anak hilang, ya aku punya lah. Kajja~" ucap Kai mengulurkan tangannya dan tanpa ragu Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu.

* * *

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya seraya bersiul senang, akhirnya ia tiba di Busan. Tempat pujaan hatinya itu sedang syuting sebuah drama. Senyumannya bertambah lebar saat ia menemukan sosok mungil yang ia cari.

"Hai baby~" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar suara Chanyeol. Namja seperti Chanyeol seolah tak punya malu.

"Minie eonnie, mahkluk itu datang lagi. Urusi dia!" ucap Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol telah menahan tangannya.

"Jangan coba pergi lagi, kau sebenarnya kenapa? 1 tahun yang lalu hubungan kita baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar.

"Begini Park Chanyeol..." Chanyeol membelalakan matanya saat Kyungsoo menyebut nama lengkapnya, ini berarti yeojanya sedang serius.

"Memang baik-baik saja, tapi tak lebih dari teman kan? Dan dulu kau tidak sebrengsek ini, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu"

"Kyung..."

"Geumanhae! Aku tak ingin berbicara apapun lagi, kembali ke kantor mu"

"Tapi..."

"Kyungsoo telah memintamu pergi, Chanyeol~ssi" ucap Xiumin yang telah memberanikan diri untuk mendekati mereka berdua.

"Arasseo, aku pergi" Chanyeol mengalah, dia pergi. Dan dendam pada Baekhyun makin berkobar di hatinya. Kyungsoo menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh, ia hanya berharap Chanyeol sadar. Sadar kalau menyakiti Baekhyun itu salah, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu seperti apa Baekhyun itu. Yang ia tahu Baekhyun adik dari pengusaha terkenal bernama Luhan, yang kebetulan sahabat dari manager Kyungsoo. Xiumin menceritakannya dengan sangat baik, dan tak mungkin Xiumin nuna membohonginya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Kyungsoo baru saja pulang dari ajakan makan malam bersama Chanyeol sekaligus pernyataan cinta dari namja itu. Kyungsoo sama sekali belum menjawabnya, dia merasa ada yang janggal disini. Dia mendudukan dirinya seraya memejamkan matanya._

"_Ahh neo wasseo kyungie?" suara familiar terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo._

"_Nde eonnie.." jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya karena ia masih menimbang jawaban untuk Chanyeol._

"_Kau memikirkan apa? Sepertinya kau bingung sekali" tanya Xiumin seraya duduk disamping artisnya sekaligus orang yang ia anggap sebagai adik _

"_Kau tahu Park Chanyeol kan? Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku" Xiumin terlihat membulatkan matanya._

"_Jangan di terima Kyungie, dia itu menghamili dongsaeng temanku__" Kyungsoo menatap Xiumin tak percaya._

"_Hamil? Dongsaeng temanmu?"_

"_Ya, sepertinya aku masih mempunyai pesan tentang itu" ucap Xiumin mencari pesan yang ia maksud.  
_

"_Ige Kyungie..._" _Kyungsoo menunduk, ia tak boleh egois. Ia harus meminta namja itu untuk bertanggung jawab lebih dahulu.  
_

"_Aku akan segera menolaknya eonnie, tenang saja"_

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Kai menekan bel suatu rumah dengan tidak sabaran, ini sudah hampir 30 menit ia berada disini dan namja albino (sebutaan Kai untuk sepupunya) itu tak kunjung membuka pintu.

"Mungkin dia tidak ada Kai, kita pulang saja" Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"Sebentar lagi, dia pasti ada di rumah"

"YA ALBINO! KUBUNUH KAU, BUKA PINTUNYA" Baekhyun menutup telinganya.

"Jangan berteriak, telingaku sakit"Raut wajah Kai berubah menjadi panik.

"Kemari aku tiup" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Jika kau ingin bermesraan jangan di depan rumah orang, kkamjong" Kai langsung menjauhkan dirinya saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Babo~ya, dari tadi kau kemana? Aku lelah menunggumu sejak 30 menit" Namja yang Kai sebut albino hanya menunjukan wajah datarnya.

"Aku kira wartawan jadi aku tak membukanya" Kai mendelik lalu memukul kepala namja itu.

"Aishh... kau tak pernah berubah, Oh Sehun. Aku lupa kau kan dancer terkenal. Lalu, kau tega padaku berada di luar?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas lalu ia mengalihkan padangannya pada yeoja asing yang bersama Kai.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Sehun menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Dia..." ucapan Kai terpotong oleh Baekhyun yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Ahh.. anyeonghaseyo Baekhyun imnida, aku sahabatnya Kai" Kai tertegun mendengar jawaban Baekhyun lalu menunduk, Sehun yang melihatnya mengerti kalau Kai menyukai yeoja manis ini.

"Sehun imnida... Baiklah ayo masuk" Kai dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun.

"Baek, aku ke kamar Sehun dulu. Kau duduklah disini" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu duduk disofa yang ditunjuk oleh Kai.

* * *

Tangan Luhan mulai mengepal saat melihat Chanyeol ada di depan rumahnya dengan mengendap-endap, Luhan melihatnya dari kamera pengintai yang ia pasang. Luhan dengan santainya turun untuk menghampiri Chanyeol padahal ia melihat Chanyeol datang membawa tongkat baseball. Normalnya Luhan datang dengan tangan kosong tapi ia membawa beberapa suntikan bius untuk melumpuhkan namja itu di balik saku baju kerjanya.

"Percuma kau disini, Baekhyun sedang pergi" ucap Luhan saat ia tiba tepat di belakang namja tinggi itu. Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati Luhan.

"Geosjimal, Luhan~ahh.. Kau hanya melindunginya kan?" Luhan tertawa keras lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan tangannya bersiap dengan suntik biusnya.

"Tentu saja aku melindunginya, dia adik ku. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak ada bodoh"JLEB... Sebelum Chanyeol menyadari serangannya, cairan itu sudah memasuki tubuh Chanyeol. Brukk... Chanyeol pingsan seketika.

"Istirahatlah selama 12 jam, dan kau akan terbangun di tempat yang tidak kau duga" Luhan menyeringai, walau dia yeoja tak menghindari Luhan dari kekejaman.

"Chen, dia di rumahku. Bawa dia untuk bertemu hadiahnya" ucap Luhan pada sambungan telepon pada Chen. Setelah mendengar kata 'Ya', Luhan menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menatap miris Chanyeol. Ia berjongkok dan membelai wajah Chanyeol.

"Beginilah jadinya jika kau berurusan denganku" Luhan menepuk telapak tangannya seolah menyentuh Chanyeol sama dengan menyentuh debu lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tergeletak di tanah.

* * *

Baekhyun memegangi perutnya, entah kenapa perutnya sakit sekali. Baekhyun menatap terkejut kakinya saat ada darah mengalir.

"Kai...arghh... tolong.. Appo hiks... Kai" Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Sehun langsung panik melihat begitu banyak darah di bawah Baekhyun.

"Kau pendarahan, Baek. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit" ucap Kai seraya berusaha membawa Baekhyun menuju mobil.

Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar sama paniknya lalu memilih mengikuti Kai membawa Baekhyun.

Luhan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa di lorong rumah sakit, tadi ia mendapat kabar kalau Baekhyun pendarahan. Dan pikirannya mulai dipenuhi dengan banyak pikiran. Luhan membuka pintu rawat Baekhyun namun seseorang menariknya.

"Kau siapa? Baekhyun sedang di periksa, tidak ada yang boleh masuk" Luhan mengkerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan namja seputih susu itu.

"Kau yang siapa? Aku ingin melihat Baekhyun"

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya? Kau siapa sih?" Kai yang baru saja dari toilet menatap terkejut pada Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang bertengkar. Dia berlari menghampiri mereka sebelum mereka menganggu pasien yang ada di rumah sakit ini.

"Cukup! Ini rumah sakit, jangan bertengkar" ucap Kai melerai.

"Dia siapa sih Kai? Menyebalkan sekali" tanya Luhan pada Kai, tak lupa dengan lirikan tak sukanya pada namja berkulit putih itu. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dia itu sepupuku, nuna. Baekhyun sedang diperiksa, duduklah dulu"

"Aniya, aku berdiri saja. Aku akan bertambah khawatir"

"Ck berlebihan" dengus Sehun.

"Apa kau?"

"Apa? aku tak melakukan apapun"

"Sudahlah, nuna. Jangan ditanggapi" ucap Kai lalu melempat death glare pada Sehun.

Ponsel Luhan berdering, dia langsung berjalan menjauhi Kai dan Sehun saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo? Jangan bercanda denganku bodoh... Baik-baik" Luhan mengusap mukanya kasar.

"Eomma... hiks.."

**TBC!**

**Akhrinya chapter 2 selesai, sampai bertemu chapter selanjutnya. Paipai~ Review juseyo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai aku kembali dengan ff yang absurd, gomawo yang sudah review. Aku gak percaya banyak tanggapan dari ff saya ini. Ini chapter tiganya, happy reading~**

* * *

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat ia tak sengaja melukai tangannya, lalu kenapa pikirannya menuju Chanyeol? Xiumin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mengkerutkan keningnya saat melihat Kyungsoo melamun padahal tangannya terluka.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kemarikan tanganmu" tanya Xiumin lalu mengobati luka Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol dalam bahaya.." gumam Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosong.

'Dia benar-benar mencintai namja itu, tapi dia brengsek aku takut kau akan diperlakukan sama dengan Baekhyun' batin Xiumin seraya mengobati luka Kyungsoo.

"Eonnie bantu aku please, cari keberadaan Chanyeol untuk ku. Kalau dia dalam bahaya, bagaimana ia bertanggung jawab?" Xiumin menutup kotak obat lalu menghela napas.

"Baiklah, hanya kali ini saja" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu memeluk Xiumin.

* * *

Luhan memijat pelipisnya, masalahnya datang lagi. Tadi ia mendapat kabar kalau ibunya masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit kanker otaknya yang semakin parah. Luhan sangat ingin melihat ibunya yang ada di China, tapi ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang ditangani dokter. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menyodorkan minuman padanya, saat Luhan mendongak ia mendapati namja menyebalkan (menurut Luhan) yang menyerahkan minuman itu.

"Ambilah" ucap Sehun atau mungkin memerintah Luhan. Dengan terpaksa Luhan mengambilnya, dia benar-benar frustasi.

"Kau jangan percaya diri dulu" Hell? Bahkan Luhan tak memikirkan itu sama sekali.

"Percaya diri? Memang apa yang kuharapkan dengan namja muka datar sepertimu?" Sehun ingin menjawab, tapi dokter yang menangani Baekhyun keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dan bayinya uisanim?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Mereka baik-baik saja sepertinya pasien sedang banyak pikiran. Baiklah saya permisi"

"Gamshamnida usianim" ucap Luhan lalu bernapas lega. Ngomong-ngomong kemana Kai?

"Hey muka datar, Kai kemana?" Sehun hanya diam. Luhan kesal lalu menarik telinga Sehun.

"Aw..aw.. lepaskan!" Luhan melepas tarikan di telinga Sehun.

"Aku bertanya padamu tapi kau diam saja"

"Jadi, tadi kau bertanya padaku?" Luhan menghela napas kasar ingin sekali ia menghajar wajah datarnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku bertanya padamu dan jawab yang benar. Dimana Kai?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan dengan agensinya" Luhan berdecak.

'Dasar artis' gumam Luhan dalam hati.

* * *

Xiumin menengok kanan dan kiri, sekarang ia berada di sebuah rumah dekat hutan yang ia tahu banyak hewan liar di sekitar sini. Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya. Saat dirinya berbalik ia langsung menggenggam balok kayu yang hampir mengenai tengkuknya.

"Jika kau ingin menyerangku, jangan diam-diam. Pengecut!" ucap Xiumin menatap sang pelaku yang bentuk wajahnya hampir kotak itu.

"Wow! Hebat juga kau! Kau ingin menyelamatkan brengsek itu kan? Tapi sayangnya dia sudah nyaman istirahat bersama harimau hahaha..." Tawa Chen meledak.

'Luhan, dia suruhan Luhan. Jiwa psikopatnya tak pernah hilang' batin Xiumin yang masih menatap namja yang di depannya.

"Telpon Luhan, aku ingin bicara dengannya!" Chen berdecak kagum.

"Wow, kau benar-benar membuatku takjub manis. Aku akan menghubunginya untukmu" Xiumin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yeoboseyo Lu?"

"_Ada apa? Aku tak punya banyak waktu bodoh_"

"Santai saja, ada yang ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Chen melirik Xiumin yang terus memperhatikannya.

"_Siapa? Katakan padaku!_" Chen menyerahkan ponselnya pada Xiumin.

"Yeoboseyo Ludeer, kau masih ingat padaku?" Chen mengkerutkan keningnya.

"_Xi..Xiumin jie?_"

* * *

Kai menutup kedua telinganya, musik memekakan telinga dan lampu kerlap-kerlip menyilaukan mata. Sebenarnya ia tak mau meninggalkan Baekhyun yang ia masih belum tahu kabarnya demi pergi ke bar ini, namun seseorang mengancam bunuh diri jika Kai tidak datang. Lay atau Zhang Yixing atau.. ah Kai sangat malas mengakuinya sebenarnya, kalau Lay itu mantan kekasihnya. Kai langsung berlari mendengar pecahan botol wine, _Lay akan memulai aksinya_. Dan saat Kai sudah berada di dekat Lay, ia lalu menepis tangan Lay yang memegang pecahan botol.

"Kau gila, Zhang Yixing" bentak Kai saat itu juga, tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang melihat kearah mereka.

"Haha kau datang juga _huks_" ucap Lay setengah sadar.

"Apa maumu? Aku sudah ada disini"

"Kembali _huks_ padaku" Kai memandang penuh tanya.

"Kembali? Dalam mimpimu. Dulu siapa yang pergi? Siapa?" tanya Kai emosi

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tahu, aku salah Kai. Kalau kau tak mau kembali padaku, kenapa kau tak membiarkan aku mati huh?" Kai membuang muka. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan yeoja malang ini mati, sama saja membuat (mantan) sahabatnya makin membencinya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu alasannya" ucap Kai tanpa memandang wajah Lay.

* * *

Luhan menutup pintu mobilnya dan menatap seseorang yang sudah jarang ditemuinya, biasanya mereka hanya bertukar pesan singkat selayaknya sahabat. Xiumin sudah berdiri tepat beberapa meter di depan Luhan. Xiumin menghampirinya karena merasa Luhan masih tak percaya kalau ia ada disini hanya untuk menolong Chanyeol.

"Anyeong Ludeer, penampilanmu berubah ya?" Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jujur saja, aku malas menyelamatkan _si brengsek_ itu. Tapi aku ini manager Do Kyungsoo, ia memintaku dan mengatakan ini terakhir kalinya dalam hal mengenai namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Dan kau, pikir baik-baik jika kau membunuhnya apa adikmu bahagia?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, sekarang aku akan membawanya sebelum dia sadar apa yang terjadi" ucap Xiumin melangkah meninggalkan Luhan, namun Luhan menahannya.

"Jie gomawo kau menyadarkanku lagi, tapi aku tidak berjanji tidak menyakitinya. Aku hanya bisa janji, tak ada... pembunuhan"

"Itu terserah padamu sekarang, aku hanya akan menyadarkanmu kali ini saja" ucap Xiumin tersenyum simpul, Chen yang melihatnya melongo.

"Tunjukan dimana kau sembunyikan dia!" Chen tersadar dari lamunannya lalu mendengus.

"Bisanya menyuruh saja" gumam Chen lirih tapi Xiumin mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Xiumin kesal.

"Memang aku bilang apa tadi?" elak Chen dan Xiumin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dia ada di dalam ruangan ini, berhati-hatilah karena tadi aku taruh ular dan kalajengking disini. Berdoa saja semoga binatang itu tak menyakiti _si brengsek_. Aku pergi!" ucap Chen panjang lebar lalu meninggalkan Xiumin.

"Kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo, aku tak akan menyelamatkan dia" gumam Xiumin yang sedang membuka pintu.

* * *

Kai merogoh sakunya saat ponselnya berdering keras, sebenarnya ia sibuk dan sudah mencoba mengabaikannya. Tapi entah kenapa ponsel itu tak berhenti berdering membuatnya jengah.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..." Mata Kai membulat.

"Iya, saya teman dari Zhang Yixing. Ada apa?"

"..."

"Mwo? Dia kecelakaan? Baik-baik saya segera kesana"

**TBC!**

**Aku minta maaf atas segala kekurangan dari ff ku ini. Aku bakal berusaha perbaiki lagi kok. Pilih Chanbaek atau Kaibaek hayoo? Kira-kira Lay bakal selamat nggak ya? Okey, sekian cuap-cuapku. Review juseyo~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai ketemu lagi dengan saya! Sorry lama banget updatenya. Sebenarnya aku kurang yakin buat lanjut, maaf kalau makin hancur. Awas typo bertebaran! Happy reading!**

* * *

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sinar yang masuk ke matanya benar-benar menyilaukan mata. Seorang uisa yang kebetulan sedang memeriksa Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Syukur kau sudah sadar" ucap uisa itu menatap wajah pucat itu.

"Su..Suho oppa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

"Aku kira kau tak akan mengenaliku, Baek" Baekhyun tertawa renyah.

"Tidak mungkin, kau adalah sunbae paling baik yang ku kenal" Suho tersenyum lagi.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan memberitahu kakakmu bahwa kau sudah sadar" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu Suho keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Aegy~ahh Kau merindukan appamu eoh? Mianhae, eomma tak bisa menurutimu" batin Baekhyun seraya mengelus perutnya lalu terdengar suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"Hai rusa!" Sapa Baekhyun saat mengetahui Luhan yang masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau memanngilku rusa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada malas.

"Bukannya Luhan artinya rusa?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ini eonni mu bodoh. Setidaknya panggil aku 'eonni' padaku"

"Shireo! Terlalu imut untukmu"

"Ish! Kau ini!" Decak Luhan melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang tak pernah mau kalah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Chanyeol?" DEG!

* * *

Kyungsoo menganga hebat melihat tubuh Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri dan hampir membiru, apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Dia di gigit ular sepertinya" ucap Minseok seolah tahu pikiran Kyungsoo, mendengar jawaban itu Kyungsoo panik.

"Aku sudah mengobatinya, nanti juga membaik" lanjut Minseok lalu duduk di sofa.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang, tapi mengingat _si brengsek_ ini ada di apartemenmu membuatku mengurungkan niat" Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Eonni aku jamin dia tak berbuat apapun, tubuhnya pucat begitu" Minseok berdecak.

"Diam atau kuserah.."

"Aniya..aniya.. aku diam!" ucap Kyungsoo mengalah.

'Kalau saja dia tak menghamili anak orang, aku biarkan kau dengannya Kyung' gumam Minseok dalam hati.

* * *

Sehun mengkerutkan keningnya, saat ia pikir semuanya itu aneh. Dari Baekhyun yang mengandung, siapa ayahnya? Apa itu Kai? Kai tak mungkin sebejat itu, Sehun sangat mengenal Kai. Lalu siapa? Kai mengkerutkan keningnya melihat Sehun melamun.

"Kau kenapa albino? Serius sekali" ejek Kai melihat ekspresi Sehun, dan Sehun hanya menatapnya malas.

"Baekhyun hamil anak siapa?" tanya Sehun to the point. Kai tertegun.

"Kenapa diam saja? Bukan kau kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan, aku tak akan sejahat itu merusak masa depannya" jawab Kai mantap.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" Kai menatap Sehun heran, tidak biasanya dia ingin mengetahui masalah orang lain.

"Ne aku mengerti, aku tak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya semuanya nampak aneh" jelas Sehun yang mengerti tatapan mata Kai.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Saat itu adalah pesta bagi perayaan kejayaan Park Coorporation, dan beberapa rekan perusahaan itu di undang untuk datang. Jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam, dan Chanyeol sudah mabuk berat. Baekhyun yang kebetulan datang bersama Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dia berniat berjalan pergi meninggalkan toilet namun sebuah tangan menahan lengan Baekhyun.  
_

_"Chan..Chanyeol~ssi?" ucap Baekhyun terkejut karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak saling kenal hanya beberapa kali bertemu. Dan dia pertemuan pertama mereka, Baekhyun mempunyai perasaan lain._

_"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat cantik" ucap Chanyeol yang sudah di bawah alam sadar._

_"Astaga kau mabuk, Chanyeol~ssi. Aku harus pergi" ucap Baekhyun mencoba pergi tapi cengkraman tangan Chanyeol dengan lengannya sangat kuat._

_"Pergi!" pekik Baekhyun saat merasa Chanyeol mulai berusaha menciumnya, tapi entah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mencekoki (?) Baekhyun dengan minuman keras._

_"Uhuk...uhuk.." Dan Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Hingga saat pagi datang mereka memekik kaget karena bangun dengan keadaan berantakan dan tanpa sehelai benangpun. Luhan memergoki mereka, lalu marah besar kepada keduanya terutama pada Chanyeol. Luhan sudah berusaha meminta pertanggungjawaban Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol malah bertindak kasar dan mendekati Kyungsoo secara terang-terangan.  
_

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

"Begitulah, dan kuharap kau diam saja setelah ini. Aku harus pergi, Luhan memanggilku" ucap Kai pergi meningalkan Sehun yang mematung.

* * *

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela seraya mengelus perut buncitnya, dia tersenyum mengingat ia akan jadi ibu. Namun senyumnya memudar mengingat namja jangkung itu. Kyungsoo menyelamatkan Chanyeol ya? Beruntung sekali mereka berdua saling mencintai, apa dia jadi pihak yang jahat disini? Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah. Ia harus menemui Kyungsoo itu. Dia harus, tanpa diketahui Luhan. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Anyeong Baek" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Sehun? Kemarilah!" Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kulihat kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Baekhyun terdiam.

'Tuhan, terima kasih' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

* * *

Kai menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Luhan yang berteriak.

"Bunuh saja! Aku tidak butuh!"

"..."

"Jangan khawatirkan adikku, brengsek" cerca Luhan emosi.

'Apa maksud Luhan? Kenapa orang itu tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun?"

**TBC!**

**Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai, maaf kalau makin hancur dan makin pendek. chapter besok aku usahain buat panjang, janji! Okey, anyeong sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya. Paipai~ Review juseyo~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai ini part 5nya, jujur aku sedikit ngerasa males karena ada review yang kurang mengenakan bagi aku. Tapi mungkin dia maksudnya nunjukin kalau sangat penasaran tapi kenapa begini. Ya aku juga kadang kaya gitu cuma gak terlalu ditunjukin, okey happy reading. Awas typo bertebaran.**

* * *

Luhan mematikan sambungan teleponnya, emosi sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Luhan membalikan badannya lalu tertegun melihat Kai menatapnya.

"Kau..."

"Yeah aku mendengarnya nuna. Sampai kapan nuna begini? Nuna tak kasian dengan Baekhyun, dia juga sedang hamil" Luhan menghela napas.

"Nan molla, Kai. Aku hanya tak bisa membiarkan orang lain bahagia diatas penderitaan orang terdekatku"

"Aku tahu, jadi katakan padaku siapa yang kau ingin bunuh tadi?"

"Dia Kr.."

"Kai, kau kemana saja eoh?" teriak Sehun yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Jangan berteriak, albino. Ada apa mencariku?" Sehun melirik Luhan sebentar.

"Aniya, hanya Baekhyun tadi mencarimu" Kai mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ngapain kau terus disini?" tanya Luhan sinis.

"Aku juga mau pergi, kelamaan disekitarmu membuatku darah tinggi" ucap Sehun meninggalkan Luhan.

"Dasar albino.." decak Luhan kesal.

* * *

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan sesekali ia mengernyit merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Apa yang rusa sialan itu berikan padanya? Chanyeol memandang ruangan ini bingung, baunya tidak seperti rumah sakit tapi ia sangat asing dengan ruangan ini.

"Syukurlah kau sadar..." Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati namja mungil yang ia cintai berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" Kyungsoo hanya diam dan pura-pura sibuk menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo balik tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"Mianhae, dia menghalangi hubungan kita"

"Aku tidak tanya tentang Baekhyun menghalangi atau tidak, aku tanya kau akan melakukan apa pada Baekhyun?"

"Aku akan membunuhnya" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

"Ini adalah terakhir aku menolongmu, jika kau tertangkap lagi aku tak peduli" ucap Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol.

'Apa sih jimat yang digunakan Baekhyun itu? Bahkan Kyungsoo yang tak mengenalnya, melindungi dia' gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

Sehun membungkukkan badannya, ia baru saja selesai tampil di salah satu channel televisi.

"Gamshamnida. Kalian sudah bekerja dengan keras" ucap Sehun pada seluruh staff dengan membungkuk.

"Sehun~ahh" Sehun menoleh lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Hai panda, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sehun kepada Tao yang berdiri menatapnya dengan malu.

"Menunggumu" jawab Tao lirih namun masih bisa di dengar Sehun dan membuatnya terkekeh.

"Baiklah panda, tunggu sebentar lalu kita ke kedai bubble tea. Setuju?" Tao mengangguk antusias. Sehun berjalan menghampiri managernya dan mengelap keringatnya.

"Kau masih berpacaran dengan Tao?" tanya managernya seraya merapihkan peralatan Sehun.

"Ne, ada apa?" Manager Sehun menggeleng.

"Hanya bertanya, tapi kuharap berhati-hati" ucap manager Sehun lalu meninggalkan Sehun di dalam kebingungan.

'Apa maksud manager hyung?'

* * *

Kai menutup pelan kamar Baekhyun, dia menghela napas lega karena Baekhyun sudah di perbolehkan pulang. Kai mengkerutkan keningnya melihat Luhan keluar dari kamarnya sambil menyeret sebuah koper.

"Nuna, kau mau kemana?" Luhan tersentak lalu meninggalkan kopernya dan menghampiri Kai.

"Kai aku harus ke China, eommaku sedang sakit. Jaga Baekhyun untukku, aku hanya 3 hari disana. Dan jangan katakan aku ke China, arra?" Kai mengangguk, ia tidak bisa menolak Luhan.

"Gomawo Kai, jeongmal gomawo. Aku berangkat"

"Hati-hati di jalan Nuna" Luhan tersenyum. Sesaat setelah mobil Luhan, Baekhyun berdiri di sebelah Kai dengan panik.

"Kai, Luhan kemana? Kenapa dia tidak pamit kepadaku?" Kai menelan ludahnya paksa.

"Luhan..Dia..Dia.. ada urusan pekerjaan ke luar kota, dia tidak akan lama kok" Baekhyun menatap Kai tak percaya.

"Wa..wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Baekhyun hanya menggedikan bahunya lalu merogoh sakunya saat merasa ponselnya bergetar. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak melihat sang penelpon.

"Chan..Chanyeol?"

* * *

Xiumin menatap Kyungsoo dari ekor matanya, wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat frustasi berkali-kali seseorang yang Xiumin anggap sebagai adiknya mengusap kasar wajahnya. Mengingat alasan frustasi Kyungsoo, Xiumin jadi ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol sebelum namja itu pergi 15 menit yang lalu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Xiumin to the point. Kyungsoo terlihat menghela napas.

"Aku hanya menanyakan apa yang akan dia lakukan kemarin" Xiumin membuang muka.

"Kenapa kau bisa bodoh menyukainya?" gumam Xiumin dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Unnie kau..."

"Aku tahu, tanpa kau mengatakannya. Aku tahu, dan aku benci mengetahuinya" Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Kau boleh menerimanya setelah anak Baekhyun lahir dengan selamat, aku melarangmu karena tak ingin namja itu menjadikanmu orang jahat" ucap Xiumin lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Argh.. kenapa jadi seperti ini?" erang Kyungsoo frustasi.

* * *

Sehun baru saja mengantar pulang Tao, dia menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai. Saat ia menatap kaca yang ada diatasnya, dia mengernyit.

"Itu seperti Tao? Tapi dengan siapa? Ada hubungan apa Tao dengan namja tinggi itu?" gumamnya lalu dia berinisiatif menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Brengsek" umpat Sehun saat melihat namja itu mencium Tao. Dengan kemarahan yang di ubun-ubun, Sehun menghampiri mereka.

**BUGH**

"Se..Sehun?" Sehun hanya menatap Tao sebentar.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sehun pada Tao dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku kekasihnya, kau mau apa?" bentak namja itu.

"Aku bertanya pada Tao, brengsek" **BUGH. **Sehun kembali menghajar namja itu.

"Hun, sudah berhenti! Ge, gege sebaiknya pulang" Namja menatap Tao tak percaya.

"Kau... argh baiklah aku pulang" ucap namja itu lalu berjalan pergi.

"Hun, Tao bisa jelasin!" Sehun membuang muka.

"Dia mantan kekasih Tao, dia tadi memaksaku untuk..."

"Aku pulang!" ucap Sehun tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Tao lalu melenggang pergi.

"Hun.." Tao menahan lengan Sehun.

"Penjelasannya besok saja, aku capek. Managerku sedang mencariku" Tao menunduk.

"Ba..ba..baiklah, hati-hati di jalan"

* * *

Xiumin mendudukan dirinya di sebuah Caffe, dia butuh refreshing setelah penat memikirkan pekerjaannya dan Kyungsoo. Xiumin mengaduk minumannya sambil melamun hingga tak sadar ada seseorang duduk di depannya.

"AAA.." jerit Xiumin saat menyadari ada seseorang didepannya.

"Kau suruhan Luhan kan? Untuk apa disini? Mengejutkan orang saja" tanya Xiumin beruntun kepada Chen yang terus menatapnya.

"Ya aku suruhan Luhan, tapi aku disini bukan karena perintahnya" Xiumin mengangkat satu alisnya, Chen menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Xiumin. Xiumin sempat memundurkan badannya tapi Chen menahan punggungnya.

"Untuk menemui seseorang yang merebut hatiku" Xiumin membulatkan matanya, dan Chen menyeringai melihat reaksi Xiumin.

* * *

Kai menahan Baekhyun yang akan menemui Chanyeol, setelah Chanyeol menghubungi Baekhyun untuk menemuinya. Baekhyun sudah mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi Kai tidak percaya mengingat percobaan Chanyeol membunuh Baekhyun.

"Kai, aku yakin dia tidak akan mencoba membunuh lagi" ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan Kai.

"Tapi Baek..."

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut tapi kuharap kau tak terlihat oleh Chanyeol. Arra?" Kai mengangguk setuju, setidaknya ia bisa menjaga Baekhyun dari jauh.

'Kita akan bertemu appa, kuharap ini kabar baik' batin Baekhyun sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Lalu mereka pergi dengan mobil Kai.

**TBC!**

**Hah akhirnya part 5 selesai, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Aku sudah berusaha memanjangkan part ini, maaf kalau masih kurang panjang. Okey, sekian cuap-cuapku. Yang sudah review jeongmal gomawo, review jusyo~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter…**

Baekhyun membuka pintu café yang sebelumnya sudah Chanyeol janjikkan untuknya, dia melirik mobil sedan abu-abu di seberang jalan. Sebenarnya dia sangat takut berhadapan kembali dengan Chanyeol, dan dengan lembut dia melarang Kai ikut masuk ke dalam.

Dia memantapkan hatinya saat ia telah melihat punggung seseorang yang ia kenal, dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya melihat banyak bekas luka di seluruh tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu kalau ini ulah sang kakak, tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan seseorang yang selalu bersamanya diberbagai keadaan.

"Kau datang..", ucap Chanyeol dingin dan Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin itu. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Santai saja, aku takkan berbuat apapun padamu daripada kehilangan Kyungsoo.", Baekhyun menghela napas, kenapa dia tak terpikirkan tentang penyanyi terkenal itu? Cinta mengubah segalanya, Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Lalu, kau mau apa?", tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

"Sedikit perjanjian yang menguntungkan diriku dan dirimu.", Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya, dan Chanyeol hanya menyeringai balik menatap Baekhyun.

Seseorang dengan kacamata dan menarik sebuah koper berjalan tergesa-gesa, dia masuk ke senuah mobil yang sudah disiapkan orang suruhannya. Dialah Luhan, Xi Luhan yang marganya berubah menjadi Byun Luhan karena diangkat oleh keluarga Byun yaitu keluarga besar Baekhyun.

Dia dan Baekhyun bukanlah saudara kandung, dan yang membuat Luhan begitu menyayangi Baekhyun karena sikap Baekhyun yang tak mempermasalahkan siapa anak kandung Mr. Byun sebenarnya.

"Tolong langsung menuju rumah sakit.", suruh Luhan yang langsung diangguki sang supir lalu Luhan terkejut saat ia menerima email jika Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Baekhyun kembali menemui _si brengsek_ itu.

"Hongbin ssi, awasi Baekhyun kemanapun dia pergi. Dan jangan sampai adikku mengetahuinya.", Luhan tersenyum lega saat mendengar kata persetujuan. Akan ku interogasi langsung Baekhyun jika ia pulang, batin Luhan dengan kemarahan yang tergambar dimatanya.

Luhan langsung berjalan keluar begitu mobil yang membawanya itu berhenti dan menuju kamar yang ia telah ketahui nomornya, entah kenapa detak jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ketakutan meliputinya, akankah sang ibu masih mengenalinya? Ataukah masih ingin membuangnya? Tak taukah dia, kalau Luhan bekerja keras memenuhi biaya pengobatan untuk wanita yang melahirkannya itu?

"Luhan..", Luhan diam tak bereaksi saat sepupunya berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya.

"Kau datang, Ibumu terus menangis sambil memanggil namamu.", ucap Yuxian seraya menarik Luhan untuk memasuki salah satu kamar rawat disana.

"Tidak Yuxian, aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar dan mengurus administrasi. Bukan untuk bertemu dengannya.", Yuxian membeku karena nada dingin yang digunakan Luhan.

"Kau berubah..", Luhan menatap tajam wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun, Wu Yuxian. Kau hanya perusuh, kau mengerti?", Yuxian menunduk, dia benci Luhan saat ini. Yuxian ingin Luhan yang menyayangi dirinya, bukan Luhan yang dingin ini.

"Aku akan mengurus administrasi lalu kembali ke Korea, dan jangan katakan apapun pada wanita itu.", Luhan pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan perkataan yang hanya menjadi topeng tak terlihat. Dia bukannya tak ingin bertemu ibunya, tetapi ketakutan masih hinggap dalam dirinya.

Xiumin mengerang karena suara ponselnya, kemudian dia menggerutu karena dia sadar kalau ini masih pukul tiga pagi. Xiumin menyipitkan matanya juga mengerkutkan dahinya bingung, nomor baru? Dia tak pernah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada siapapun.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Hai manis, aku menggangu tidurmu?", Mata Xiumin membelalak.

"YA! KEPARAT! DARI MANA KAU TAHU NOMOR PONSELKU?", Terdengar suara kekehan diseberang.

"Jangan berteriak, kau akan menghilangkan suara indahmu.", Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Chen-ssi, kau benar-benar menganggu tidurku. Kau tahu ini pukul berapa?"

"Aku tahu sayang, ini pukul tiga pagi.", Xiumin mendesah malas.

"Hentikan panggilan menjijikkanmu itu!", Tawa Chen meledak membuat Xiumin otomatis menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Ak-..", Terlambat. Xiumin telah mengeluarkan paksa baterai ponselnya, dia benar-benar mengantuk. Xiumin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan mematahkan leher suara bebek itu.

Kyungsoo menatap datar Chanyeol yang membawa kantong plastic berisi makanan kesukaannya, entah kenapa sikap Chanyeol sangatlah berbeda jika membandingkan dengan hari yang telah berlalu. Bukan, bukannya ia tak menyukai itu. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin dicap sebagai seseorang merebut kekasih orang lain. Tetapi dirinya berhubungan lebih lama dengan Chanyeol, bahkan dari dirinya yang masih seorang trainee dan Chanyeol yang masih berjuang untuk membesarkan nama perusahannya. Dia sadar jika Chanyeol sangatlah brengsek, tapi rasa cintanya membuat dirinya kadang lupa kebrengsekkannya itu.

"Kau tidak ingin makan? Aku susah payah membelikanmu ini.", ucap Chanyeol dengan nada merajuk padanya, Kyungsoo sangat ingin mencubiti pipi lelaki itu karena sangat imut, tapi akal sehat menyadarkannya kalau Chanyeol bisa sangat kejam.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh?", Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Akhirnya.", Kyungsoo terdiam juga salah tingkah, dia ketahuan.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau sangat percaya diri sekali?", Chanyeol menghela napas, dia tahu kalau Kyungsoo menahan perasaannya. Dan, kenapa dia sangat bodoh hingga memperkosa Baekhyun?

"Aku telah membuat keputusan.", Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Keputusan? Keputusan apa?", Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Aku akan menikahimu setelah Baekhyun melahirkan, dan kita akan membesarkan anak Baekhyun.", Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Apa Chanyeol sudah gila? Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol dan menatap tajam lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau gila? Atau bodoh? Aku akan menunggumu, tapi tidak dengan anak itu. Baekhyun harus tetap bersama anak itu.", Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Kenapa dia selalu salah dimata Kyungsoo?

"Aku juga ingin bersama anakku, Kyungsoo."

"Tidak Chanyeol, kita akan punya anak kita sendiri.", Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, dia tidak rela jika anaknya memanggil Kai dengan sebutan ayah. Tidak akan pernah rela.

"Aku butuh waktu, Chanyeol. Kau pulanglah, aku punya jadwal nanti siang.", Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk dirinya juga Kyungsoo. Tapi, dia juga tidak akan membiarkan anaknya tidak mengetahui siapa ayahnya.

Baekhyun memutarkan telunjuknya pada pinggiran gelas, Kai jengah melihatnya karena Baekhyun terus melakukan itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dia sangat ingin tahu, apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun? Pasti hal buruk, kenapa lelaki itu terus membawa hal buruk untuk Baekhyun?

"Kai, aku ingin kau menikahiku.", Kai tersedak seketika mendengar kata pertama yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti.", Baekhyun menghela napas, keputusannya benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Aku tak ingin bayiku tak mempunyai ayah, Kai.", Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya.

"Benar, aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak ingin menikah denganmu yang terpaksa, aku ingin menikah denganmu yang tulus.", Baekhyun menunduk dalam, dia tahu ia salah memanfaatkan perasaan Kai.

"Maafkan aku, Kai!", Kai tersenyum lembut lalu mengacak surai kecoklatan Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Tapi anakmu bisa memanggilku dengan ayah, katakan padanya kalau aku ini ayahnya. Aku akan disampingmu, Baek.", Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Kai dan tentu saja, Kai akan selalu membalas pelukan Baekhyun

**TBC**

**Ehm, aku hampir lupa dengan ini. Tapi pemberitahuan email mengingatkanku, maaf karena mengabaikan ff ini. Jujur, aku kehilangan feel setelah hal yang terjadi pada mereka. Aku sedih lalu menghindari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan mereka, karena air mataku pasti meringsek keluar. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus rela, dan melampiaskan pada hal lain. Sekian cuak-cuapku, silahkan di review. Aku tidak mengharapkan banyak, karena melakukan sesuatu harus ikhlas. See you next time, guys~**


End file.
